The methods of veneer pressing for effecting a gluing of thin layers, as for instance valuable wood layers, on curve surfaced panels, are well known in the prior art, as for instance the process of pressing with an oil-cushion, as disclosed in Italian patent application No. 83412 A/80, filed on July 28, 1980, entitled: "FLEXIBLE PRESSING PLATE DEVICE AND PRESS PARTICULARLY FOR THE VENEERING OF NON-FLAT PANELS". The use of such a system allows the veneer or layer, through the utilization of a cushion containing a fluid (normally hydraulic oil), to fit perfectly to the shape of the panel and thereby producing the shaping of the veneer on the panel surface, with gluing; but this is a specific solution.
Other well known method of pneumatic veneering are very expensive because the pressing plates have a cushion that is usually heated by using a diathermic oil that requires a long time to get hot. Also, the utilization of pneumatic presses with electric resistance heating plates is not energy efficient, so that several industries are looking for an alternative, simpler, more profitable and efficient method of gluing.